La lumière de la noirceur
by pgbl
Summary: Que sommes-nous prêts à faire pour les gens qu'on aime? L'amour d'une mère va tout changer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire! DM HP, LM HG, SR SB
1. Prologue

Prologue

La pluie ne semblait pas déranger les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant l'impasse du tisseur. L'un d'eux passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'écarter les longues mèches blondes qui lui collaient au visage. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur son fils, comme s'ils recherchaient la confirmation qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. La crainte qu'il vit dans ce regard le poussa à cogner à la sombre porte qui se dressait fièrement devant eux, non, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

- Lucius, comment m'as-tu retrouvé? Demanda Rogue méfiant.

- C'est Narcissa, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et m'a laisser ses souvenirs, ainsi qu'un mot pour toi.

Severus Rogue s'assura que ce n'était pas un piège et les laissa finalement entrer. Il les invita à passer au salon alors qu'il demandait à son elfe de leur apporter du thé. Lucius lui tendit alors la lettre et laissa rogue à sa lecture.

_Severus,_

_Je te laisse ses derniers mots en espérant que tu puisses me venir en aide, leur venir en aide. Je sais que Draco devra recevoir la marque dans moins de deux semaines, celle-là même qui prouvera que j'ai échoué à mon rôle de mère. Mon opposition à ce qu'il devienne un mangemort va me couter la vie, mais cela m'est égal si en faisant cela je peux sauver mon mari et mon fils. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de les aidés à rester dans la bonne voie._

_Je te fais confiance,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

- Les dernières volontés de ta femme seront respectées. Toutes fois, je me dois de vous rappeler que ça exige de gros sacrifice de votre part et que c'est une décision irréversible.

- Nous sommes prêts à prêter serment, affirma Lucius visiblement soulagé de l'aide qu'on lui accordait enfin.

Bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Nous allons voir Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Faire ses preuves

Tous les habitants du terrier ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre se remettaient difficilement de la perte de Sirius. Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque du ministère et Harry n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ce jour-là. Juillet pointait enfin le bout de son nez quand Dumbledore convoqua une réunion d'urgence au 12 square Grimmaud. Tous étaient assis dans la salle à manger quand celui qui les avait convoqués entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour à tous, si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. Il s'avère qu'il y a quelque jour de cela, deux personnes sont venues demander la protection de l'Ordre et ont également fait part de leur volonté de s'impliquer dans notre cause. Je me dois de vous informer que j'ai passé tous les tests de fiabilité nécessaires et qu'ils ont déjà prêté serment. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre…

Lucius et Drago Malfoy franchirent le seuil de la porte sous les regards étonnés des membres de l'Ordre. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce. Puis, soudainement, Harry se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU?! Il ÉTAIT LÀ! C'EST À CAUSE D'EUX QUE MON PARRAIN EST MORT ! ÊTES-VOUS DEVENU FOU?! S'écria Harry, fou de rage.

- Harry, s'il te plait, tenta Remus.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ! C'EST L'ODRE DU PHÉNIX ICI PAS LE CERCLE DES MANGEMORTS ANONYMES! S'époumona Harry avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Dumbledore laissa la tension se dissipé quelques peu avant d'expliquer la situation des nouveaux arrivants. Tous furent étonnés d'apprendre que les Malfoy étaient en désaccord avec la supériorité des Sang Purs. Cependant, après qu'ils aient accepté de repasser les tests de véritassérum devant les membres de l'ordre, ceux-ci ne purent qu'admettre la sincérité de leurs propos et de leur volonté.

Quelques heures plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre allèrent se coucher. Draco, Lucius et Severus prenaient le thé et avaient entamé une discussion à propos de leur status de réfugier qui passa vite à autre chose. Draco profita de ce changement de sujet pour s'éclipsé et se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

Il avançait doucement dans la pièce, prenant la peine de lire les titres de tous les livres qu'il voyait. Il constatait, avec plaisir, qu'il n'y avait presque pas d'ouvrages de magie noire lorsqu'il sentit une baguette s'appuyer contre son cou.

- Fais croire ce que tu veux à Dumbledore, mais moi tu ne m'aura pas! Lui dit Hermione d'une voie froide.

- Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité, tu dois probablement savoir qu'elles sont les effets du véritassérum…

- Pourquoi alors, pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ce mal depuis tout ce temps ?! Lança-t-elle en rabaissant sa baguette.

- Parce que c'était plus facile de t'haïr que de t'aimer. Crois-le ou non, je t'ai protégé en faisant ça!

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce pouvait être un masque. Et elle s'en voulait! C'était la première à dire qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et elle l'avait fait pendant 5 ans. Elle chercha dans le regard du jeune homme un signe de malveillance quelconque mais n'en trouva pas.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je m'en veux terriblement…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois, elle vit Draco Malfoy pleurer. Et alors là elle sut que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des Malfoy dans l'Ordre. Les habitants du square s'étaient faits à l'idée et les alliés externes s'étaient faits informés afin d'éviter toute confusion lors d'une attaque. Harry restait mécontent de la situation mais faisait néanmoins l'effort de s'abstenir de tous commentaires. Hermione et Draco avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Le jeune homme n'avait eu personne à qui parler de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et cela lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin parler. Ron s'était clairement opposé à cette alliance, mais Hermione lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus.

- Es-tu vraiment obligée de rentrer chez toi pour les vacances? Tu ne vas quand même pas me laissé seul avec Potter et Weasley? Demanda Draco avec un air de chien battu.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix! Pouffa Hermione. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient t'étouffer dans ton sommeil!

- ... Tu viendras à mon enterrement au moins?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Je ne pars qu'une toute petite semaine, tu vas survivre, dit-elle visiblement amusée.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait trouver en elle une si bonne amie. Il se mit à penser qu'il avait réellement passé à côté de son adolescence à cause de toutes ces croyances absurdes. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes hommes entamaient une discussion assez mouvementée pour attirer l'oreille de notre jeune serpentard.

- Tu exagères Harry! Hermione est assez intelligente pour savoir si elle se fait tendre un piège ou non! Dit Ron visiblement exaspérer par le comportement de son ami.

- Elle est intelligente mais elle ne se méfie pas assez Ron! On dirait que je suis le seul à voir qu'ils ne sont pas nets!

- C'est grâce à elle que nous nous sommes sortis de tous le pétrin dans lequel on s'est fourré ! Alors si elle avait vu ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'hypocrisie tu ne crois pas qu'elle nous en aurait parlé?

- Mais Ron c'est évident qu'il l'éloigne de nous, elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole!

- À moi elle me parle toujours vieux. Mais comment espères-tu qu'elle te parle si tu la repousse constamment? Je lui ai parlé à Draco et il me semble honnête à moi aussi. Hermione m'a dit que si elle ne te parle plus c'est qu'elle croit que tu ne voudras pas comprendre. En fait, elle est certaine que tu lui en veux et c'est parce que tu n'es plus là pour elle qu'elle parle à Malfoy.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Avait-il été si distant avec elle? En tous cas il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il devait arranger la situation. Draco pour sa part fut surpris de l'enthousiasme de Weasley quand il avait pris sa défense. Il se sentait de moins en moins seul et ça le faisait se sentir mieux. Il se dit que s'il avait su ce que ça faisait d'avoir de vrais amis plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pris le chemin qui l'avait mené jusque-là.

- Alors ma chérie as-tu tout ce qu'il te faut? Demanda Molly en lui donnant un plat pour emporter.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Mme Weasley!

- Hermione tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire au revoir! S'offusqua Draco en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant un Draco qui perdait toute crédibilité dans son pyjama rayé et les cheveux en bataille. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et rit de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit l'air outré de Malfoy senior en voyant son fils dans un pareil accoutrement. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron de lui dire au revoir. Il se mit ensuite à l'écart et Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione je… j'ai été stupide. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait!

- Oui c'est vrai que parfois tu es un véritable crétin dit-elle avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

Elle salua le reste de la bande une dernière fois et transplana directement chez elle.


End file.
